Pirates Of The Titans
by Earth Beast
Summary: Terra always like to see pirates, but little did she know that the meeting with result in her kidnapping. Beastboy must save her with three pirates captains and one captain's wife.it was like Pirates of the caribbean, but a little bit different
1. Chapter 1

Pirates Of The Titans: The Curse Of The White Pearl, Tiger Striped and Sea Rex

Chapter 1 

_Once upon a time, there was an island in the middle of the sea. A black pirate ship, with a red skull and cross-bones on the big black sail. 15 crew and their captain went ashore to bury a treasure chest._

_When the treasure chest is buried, they went back to their ship but the port navy ship came and the battle between port navy ship and pirate ship._

_The pirate ship as w…_

The woman 'in big coat, hat and scarf that no-one see what she look like' named Laura cut the little girl named Terra who read the book of pirates.

"Stop reading that book, we in the pirate's sea. You don't want them to get us. Do you?" Laura said.

"Miss Laura that will do." Captain of the Hero Cruise Ship said.

"She was reading book about pirates. It bad luck to read a book about pirates in the pirate's sea, mark my words." Laura said.

"We'll take you words for it. Get back to work." Captain said.

"Aye sir." Laura said.

With that, she walks back to the bar where she work.

"Bad luck to have kids aboard too. Even super ones." Laura mutters to herself before she pulled down her scarf 'showing her pure white with black stripes face' then she drink her can of Diet Coke.

"I think it will be cool to meet the pirate." Terra said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Terra, but pirates got what they deserve." Captain said.

Terra look at the Captain for the moment then look at Laura. Laura pulled her scarf up like she is being hanged. Terra wide eyes.

"Captain, I'm glad that you helped but I fear that my daughter might get too much about pirates." Terra's dad said.

"Sorry sire." Captain asked before he walks off.

"Well, I find that cool." Terra said.

"That what I'm afraid of." Terra's Dad said.

Terra's Dad walks off to the other super heroes. Terra walk to the front of the cruise ship. She saw umbrella float pass the ship. She then saw a green boy float on the plank.

"Dad, Captain look. There's a green boy in the water." Terra said.

Terra's Dad and Captain look at Terra then went to the side of the ship and saw green boy.

"Man overbroad!" Captain yelled.

"Negative Man, go help him." Mento said.

"Yeah, I on it." Negative Man said before he shoots his shadow out of his body.

Negative Man flew right to the boy. He picked up the boy and flew back to the ship. He gives the kid to Elasti-Girl then back to his body. Elasti-Girl put the kid down and checked on him.

"He's still breathing." Elasti-Girl said.

Laura still at the side of the ship saw something.

"Mother lord." Laura said with wide eyes.

Everyone heard her went to what she sawed. They saw a cruise ship wreck.

"What happen?" Terra's Dad said.

"I don's know." Robotman said.

"I might know what happen… Pirates…." Laura said.

"That nonsense, it might be accident." Terra's Dad said.

"Lower the Boats. We're going to see everyone still alive." Captain said.

"Terra, I need you to be with the boy. Ok." Terra's Dad said.

Some search boats were sent to check out the boat for some trace of survivors…there were none…

Terra look at the green kid, she stroke his green hair. When she touched him, he woke up. He garb Terra's hand then look at her.

"It's ok. My name is Terra." Terra said.

"Gar Logan." Green kid said before he fell asleep.

Terra then spotted something on the collar around Gar's neck. She took it out and looks at it. It was a sort of gold coin. It bared a picture of a skull upon it.

"You're a pirate." Terra said.

"Has he said anything?" Captain asked.

Terra turned at Captain, hide the collar behind her back.

"His name's Gar Logan. That all I found out." Terra lied.

"Doom Patrol, will you keep the kid." Captain asked.

"Yeah, Sure." Elasti-Girl said before Mento say anything about keeping kids in the team is bad idea.

Captain nodded before he walked off.

Terra walked up to the front of the ship again and looked at the gold coin she held in her hands. As she looked up, she saw three terrible sailing ships.

One white ship with sliver sails.

One dark brown ship with tiger striped sails.

One blackest-grey ship with red sails but 'to Terra surprise' the ship's front is shape like a T-Rex skull.

But what startled her the most…is the flag at its mast…a Jolly Roger…

HHHhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates Of The Titans: The Curse Of The White Pearl, Tiger Striped and Sea Rex

(Just to let you know that I'm going to use my best friends and my girlfriend's name along with my made up name for my pirates.)

Pirates Of The Titans: The Curse Of The Tiger Striped, White Pearl and Sea Rex

Chapter 2

Terra jumped up from her bed with a small yelp. She realized that it was all just a dream of back when she had first met Gar. It is now 7 years later and now Terra and Gar also as Beast Boy are 14 years old. They live in the T shape called Titans Tower in Jump City with their friends, Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, then walked over to her drawer. She opened it and lifted the bottom of the drawer and there lied…the golden necklace with gold skull coin attached. She looked at it for the moment before she putting it on, she looked in her mirror box that Beast Boy gives her. (The one in Betrayal). She then gets dress. After that she walk to common room. Then she in the common room, she was greet by her friends.

"Good morning Friend Terra." Starfire said.

"Morning, little rock-and-roller." Cyborg said.

"Morning." Raven said.

"Morning Terra." Robin said.

"Good Morning Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Morning Guys." Terra said.

After Terra had some breakfast, she walked to Beast Boy who is sitting on the sofa.

"I had a dream about you last night. It was about the day we met, do you remember?" Terra said.

"How could I forget, Terra" Beast Boy said.

Robin walked to the front of the sofa.

"Titans, meeting time!" Robin yelled.

Soon, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg sat on the Sofa and look at Robin.

"OK guys, we have training tomorrow morning." Robin said.

"Ok." Everyone (But Robin) said.

"OK. Now who up for Pizza?" Robin asked.

Everyone went off to the Pizza Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, out at sea, there was a small ship. On top of that ship mast was three men.

A Half Man and Half Tiger, with white shirt, brown boots, grey coat and tricorne hat. At his side is his belt that held his sabre sword in a scabbard and a pistol. His name is Lewis the Tiger. He's body is man shape, tiger fur with black stripes, human hands, tiger shape head, tiger's tail and human shape legs. He's got a male squirrel monkey

as pet. His name is Peanut.

A Half Man and Half Hedgehog, with black shirt, red boots, blue coat and tricorne hat. At his side is his belt that held his sabre sword in a scabbard and a pistol. His name is Matthew the Hedgehog. He look like Sonic the Hedgehog but his fur and spikes are brown. He's got a male brown cat with black stripes and light brown chest. His name is Pepper.

A Half Man and Half Killer Whale, with light red shirt, black boot, dark red coat, tricorne hat and dark red bandanna. At his side is his belt that held his sabre sword in a scabbard and a pistol. He got a left Peg leg (Like Captain Ahab in Moby Dick). His name is Killer Chris Orca the Killer Whale. He's body is man shape, Killer whale's skin, killer whale's dorsal fin, human shape right leg, killer whale's tail and killer Whale shape head. He's got a male brown falcon. His name is Thunder.

"Excuses me, Guys!" a woman voice said.

The men look down at Half Woman and Half Dolphin, with white shirt, long grey skirt, pink boots and red bandanna. At her side is her belt that held her sabre sword in a scabbard and a pistol. Her name is Charlotte Orca the Dolphin, Killer Chris' wife. She's got a female red macaw as pet. Her name is Rhea. She almost look like a human with dolphin's skin. She got no dorsal fin, tail or dolphin shape head.

"I need a little help here." Charlotte said.

The ship they were on was sinking and Charlotte was using a bucket to bail out the water. Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris grabbed a rope and slid down and also started bailing. As they came closer to a town, they saw three skeletons hanged by a rope held above them. Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris took off their hats and held it against their hearts and Charlotte held her hand against her heart as well and they held their heads down.

As they came closer to the town, everyone saw them and kept staring. Their ship has completely sunken, but kept moving with the current. The two were up on the crow's nest. As soon as they were close enough to the docks, they stepped off and walked off. Then a Dock Master walked up to them.

"It's 5 to tie up your boat at the dock." Dock Master said.

The five of them then turned to the completely sunken ship.

"What boat?" Matthew asked before he and his friends laughing.

"And I shall need to know your name." Dock Master continued.

"What do you say to 467," Killer Chris said as he reached into his pocket and put it in Dock Master's hand.

"And we forget the names?" Lewis continued for Killer Chris.

"Names." Rhea said then whistles

Dock Master stared at them for the moment.

"Welcome to Jump City, Mr Davy, Mr Jackie, Mr Khan and Miss Lizzie." Dock Master said.

Then Dock Master walked off. Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte walked off as well……but not without Peanut who swiping Dock Master's keys, unlock the cash box and take the cash out of it then give to his owner, which is Lewis…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans are in the Pizza Place, arguing about pizza topping as in vegetarian and all-meat experience.

"Come on how can you deny me the all-meat experience?" Cyborg said.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Beast Boy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte strode down some docks, but Lightning and Thunder come out of nowhere and blocked them.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Thunder said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I assure you both, I didn't know." Matthew said.

Matthew began to walk off, before Lewis grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"If we see one, we shall inform you immediately." Lewis said.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte tried to walk on board a ship, but Thunder and Lightning blocked their way.

"Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh?" Killer Chris asked.

Thunder and Lightning look at Killer Chris in confuse.

"What he mean is, how could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not go and had fun?" Charlotte asked.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Thunder said.

"Off limits." Rhea said then whistles.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure." Lewis said.

"Still, it seems to me that a sailing ships like them." Killer Chris said as he pointed to the ships off at sea.

"Makes these three ships here a bit superfluous, really." Lewis continued for Killer Chris as he pointed to the three ships that near the dock they on.

"Some of these ships are the power in these waters, true enough." Thunder agreed.

"Yeah, but there's no ships as can match the _Sea Storm, Black Chaos and Capturer_ for speed." Lightning said.

"We heard of one. In fact we heard of three ships. They supposed to be very fast. Almost uncatchable." Charlotte said.

"The _Tiger Striped_." Lewis said.

"The _White Pearl."_ Matthew said.

"And the _Sea Rex._" Killer Chris said.

Lightning laughed at them.

"Well, there are no _real_ ships as can match the _Sea Storm, Black Chaos and Capturer_." Lightning said after he done laughing.

"Actually, _Tiger Striped_, _White Pearl_ and _Sea Rex_ are the real ships." Thunder said.

"No, they not." Lightning said after a little laugh.

"Yeah, they are. I've seem them." Thunder said.

"You've seem them?" Lightning asked.

"Yep." Thunder said.

"Yep." Rhea said and then whistles.

"You haven't seem them!" Lightning said.

"Yeah, I have!" Thunder said.

"You've seen three ships with silver, red and tiger stripes sails that's crewed by the killers and captained by a men so evil that hell itself spat them back out? Hmm?" Lightning asked annoyed.

"No." Thunder said.

"Thought so." Lightning said.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte sighed, glad that it's over.

"But I have seem three ships with silver, red and tiger stripes sails." Thunder said.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte sighed in annoying. They looked at the Thunder and Lightning and quietly, they slinked away towards the ship but Matthew, who watching the arguing.

Killer Chris reached out his arm, grabbed Matthew by the collar and pulled him with them.

"Oh! No ships that's not crewed by the killers and captained by a men so evil that hell spat them back out could possibly have silver, red and tiger stripes sails, therefore couldn't be any other ships than the _Tiger Striped_, _White Pearl_ and _Sea Rex_. Is that what you're saying?" Lightning asked.

"No." Thunder said.

"Like I said, there's no _real _ships as can match the _Sea Storm, Black Chaos and Capturer_." Lightning said as he turned back to Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte who weren't there.

"Hey, where did they go?" Lightning exclaimed.

They looked around and saw Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris holding the steering wheel of the _Sea Storm_, with Charlotte standing next to them, waving to the two.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Thunder said as they ran up to them and he warming up his thunder powers.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates," Lightning said as warming up his lightning powers.

"Sorry, it's just such a pretty boat…I mean ship!" Killer Chris said as he stroking the wheel smoothly.

"Ship." Rhea said and then whistles.

"What's your name?" Lightning asked angrily.

"I'm Dave, this my falcon Pete, this is my wife, Lizzie and this is her parrot, Red." Killer Chris lied.

"Red." Rhea said then whistles.

"I'm Khan and this is me monkey, Chip." Lewis lied.

"I'm Jackie and this is me cat, Tom." Matthew lied.

"What's your purpose in Jump City, Mr Dave?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah! And no lies!" Lightning said.

"No lies." Rhea said then whistles.

"Well, then, we confess, It is our intention to commandeer three of these ships, pick up a crews in Pirate Island, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our black guts out." Killer Chris said.

"…I said no lies!" Lightning said.

"I think he's telling the truth." Thunder said.

"Truth." Rhea said then whistles.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Lightning argued.

"_Unless _he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Matthew said.

"Stop confusing us!!" The Thunder and Lightning yelled at the same time.

"Confusing." Rhea said then whistles.

"Forget it guys. Let just go." Charlotte said.

They got off the _Sea Storm_ and went in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans are done the pizza order and waiting to the pizza arrived. For 10 minutes, the pizza as arrive and they have a good talk.

After they finish the pizza, alarm in they communicator went off.

"Trouble! The Hive Five are at the mall." Robin said.

The Titans ran to the T-Car and on they way to the mall. A few minutes, they at the mall. The Hive Five are crushing the mall and stealing some food and games.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

With that, the Titans went to battle with Hive Five. Cyborg turn his arm into Sonic Cannon and shoot at Gizmo but Gizmo dodge it and shoot the missiles at him. Cyborg jump out of the way.

Raven and Starfire shoot out their powers at Jinx, but Jinx dodge it.

Beast boy turn to a bear and change at Mammoth. (Talk about a bear fight.)

Terra throws some rocks at Billy, but Billy Rex duplication himself to 10 of him.

Robin fight hand-to-hand with See-More. See-More then shoots his eyeballs at Robin. He badly dodges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte walk though the town.

"And remember they made me their queen?" Charlotte asked.

Lewis then sniffs something with his tiger's scent of smell.

"Do you smell smoke?" Lewis asked.

"Smoke." Rhea said then whistles.

"I smell it too." Matthew said.

"We better check it out." Killer Chris said.

With that, they follow the smoke. When they got there, a building is on fire. Thunder and Lightning somehow got there.

"Nice to see you two again." Matthew said.

Before Lightning and Thunder say something. A woman try to go in the fire and the fire fighters try to hold her back.

"My daughter is in there!" a woman yelled.

"Will you be saving her?" Lewis asked Lightning.

"The fire is to much." Lightning said.

"Fire." Rhea said then whistles.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte turned to Thunder he shook his head no too.

"Pride of the heroes, you are." Charlotte said.

"Aye, Do not lose these!" Killer Chris ordered as he, Charlotte, Lewis and Matthew handed they hats, coats, belts with pistols and sabre swords and pets to Thunder and Lightning.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte run 'or Killer Chris try with his peg leg' to the fire building and went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra is trap in the giant eyeball. (Like Starfire is in Mother Mae-Eye.) Her necklace came out and the gold coin sort of gave off…a vibration through the air…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People at fire building felt a wind suddenly changed.

"What going on?" Lightning asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte run though the fire. Then Lewis spotted a girl.

"There's the girl." Lewis said.

Charlotte run to the girl and pick her up.

"It'll be alright." Charlotte said to the girl.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte with the girl got out, Not paying attention to the sudden change in weather as it quickly got cloudy.

"My daughter!" a woman called.

"Mommy!" Girl cries.

The two of them embraces each other for a long time after Charlotte put the girl down. A woman places her daughter down and the two of them stares at Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte.

"Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?" woman asked.

Before Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte say something, cops came out of nowhere and pointed their guns at them.

"Freeze." Cop said.

Cop Officer walk to them.

"Cuffed them." Officer said.

"Wait. Do you really intend to arrest my daughter's rescuers?" Woman asked.

Officer said nothing, but nodded as cops lowered their guns.

"I believe thanks are in order." Officer said he held out his hand.

Lewis, Matthew, Killer Chris and Charlotte were a little hesitant, but Charlotte held her hand out, all the same. Officer grabbed Charlotte's right hand and moved up her sleeve to see that Charlotte, her husband and friends had a brand that is the letter P.

"Just as I thought, pirates." Officer said.

"Great." Matthew groaned.

"Like I said, Cuffed them." Officer said.

The cops started to cuffed Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris. Officer still holding Charlotte.

"So, what you name?" Officer asked.

"Captain Lewis the Tiger." Lewis said.

"Captain Matthew the Hedgehog is the name, pirate is my game." Matthew said.

"Captain Killer Chris Orca the Killer Whale, if you please, sir." Killer Chris said.

"And Lady Charlotte Orca the Dolphin." Charlotte said as she tries to get free.

"Well, I don't see your ships, Captains." Officer said.

"We're in the market, as it were." Lewis said.

"Honey." Charlotte said before she looked down.

Killer Chris looks at his wife for the moment before he looks down and saw his peg leg is on fire.

"Whoa! God Damn it!" Killer Chris yelled as he tries to put out the fire.

Lewis and Matthew knee down and blow the fire then put they hands over enough to put out the fire.

"Thank you." Killer Chris said.

"Your welcome." Lewis said.

"Wait a minute, Honey?" Lightning asked.

"We're married. If that you want to know." Charlotte said.

"Right… Anyway, they said they came to commandeer three ships." Lightning said.

"Told you they were telling the truth." Thunder said.

"Telling." Rhea said then whistles from the cage she, Thunder the falcon, Peanut, Pepper are in.

"Oh yeah, these are their, Officer." Thunder said as he held out pirate's stuff that they handed him.

"Along with their pets." Lightning said as he held out a cage.

"Why are they in the cage?" Matthew asked.

"We put them in the cage just in case." Lightning said.

Officer told the cops to hold Charlotte then picked up the pistols and had a look see.

"One shot each. No additional shots or powder." Officer said.

Officer put the pistols back then picked up Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris' compasses. As he opened each, they spun wildly.

"Compasses that don't point north." Officer said.

Officer put the Compasses back then pulled out they sabre swords.

"I half expected they to be made of wood." Officer said.

Officer slid the swords back in, then he decided to had a look-see at they pets.

"A Parrot 'no doubt', a falcon, a monkey and… a cat." Officer said.

Officer turned to the pirates.

"You guys are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Officer said.

"But you have heard of us." Charlotte said.

"Us." Rhea said then whistles.

Officer then grabbed Charlotte by her arm and dragged her off with Lewis, Matthew and Chris to the police cars.

"Officer, we really must protest." Woman said as she and her daughter followed them.

Officer handed Charlotte to the policewoman.

"Cuffed her on her back." Officer said.

"Cuffed." Rhea said then whistles.

Policewoman turned Charlotte around and began to put handcuff on her, behind her back.

"Pirates or not, they saved my daughter life." Woman said.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Officer said.

"Seems it's enough to condemn them..." Matthew said.

"Indeed." Officer said.

"Indeed." Rhea said then whistles.

When policewoman finished putting on the cuff on Charlotte and put her with Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris, Lewis immediately threw his cuff around woman's neck and held her like a hostage.

"Mommy!" a girl yelled.

"Thanks for trying to protest." Lewis whispered into woman's ear.

"Alright… Un…" Killer Chris tries to say something.

"Officer." Woman said.

"Thank you, Mrs." Killer Chris said.

"Your welcome." Woman said.

"Alright Officer, our belongings, please. And our pets." Killer Chris said.

Officer stood still.

"You heard him, officer." Lewis said, as he pulled a little tighter around woman's neck.

Officer had no choice, he took the pirate' things.

"Mrs, what the blue uniform called?" Killer Chris asked.

"They called polices." Woman said.

"Ok polices, if you'll be very kind." Matthew said.

Officer handed pirates' things to each cops. They put on pirates' items upon they person.

"You better not touch my butt, you pervert." Charlotte said to the cop behind her.

"Well Mrs, we saved your daughter life. You saved ours. We even." Lewis said.

"Even." Rhea said then whistles while getting on her mistress' shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Matthew said.

"Kid." Killer Chris said.

"Mrs." Lewis said.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…" Charlotte said.

"Captain Lewis the Tiger." Lewis said.

"Captain Matthew the Hedgehog." Matthew said.

"Captain Killer Chris Orca the Killer Whale." Killer Chris said.

"And Lady Charlotte Orca the Dolphin." Charlotte said.

Lewis pushed woman into the hands of police while Killer Chris pick up Charlotte and slung her over his shoulder. They ran off.

"Now, can we shoot?" cop asked.

"Open fire!" Officer yelled.

Cops pulled out their guns and fired, but missed every time. (A/N Luckily the pirates.) The pirates run out of the sight.

"Troops, those pirates have a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate them to miss it." Officer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis, Matthew and Killer Chris with Charlotte run to the sea.

"I think we lost them." Lewis said.

"We need to hide." Charlotte said on her husband's shoulder.

Killer Chris then looked at the Titan Tower.

"There's a small island with a T shape building. We can hide there." Killer Chris said.

"Then, let's go." Matthew said.

With that, Matthew somehow runs across the water to the Titan tower, but he slowly sinking.

"I just remember something… I can't swim. Oh, silly old me." Matthew said to the readers and before he gone under the water.

"He just remembered." Killer Chris said.

"Aye." Lewis said.

"Well, I better go get him and his cat." Killer Chris said.

With that, Killer Chris with Charlotte still on his shoulder jumps in the water.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lewis yelled before he jumps in the sea as well.

Killer Chris swim to Matthew like a whale (no doubt). He got Matthew and his cat. Then swim up to the surface. They with Lewis swim to the Titan Tower. When they got to land, Killer Chris put Matthew and Charlotte down.

"Thanks." Matthew said.

"Your welcome." Killer Chris said.

"Hey, Killer Chris. We might need some sonic." Lewis said by the door.

"Why sonic, when we can break the door down." Killer Chris said.

With that, Killer Chris sprinted and ran as fast as he could with his peg leg, to the door, but just then Matthew then noticed a button next to the door. He pushed the door and it opened while Charlotte and Lewis standing in front and Killer Chris charging.

"Honey wait. Matthew got it op-" Charlotte cut off because Killer Chris run to her, Lewis and Matthew.

They roll to the elevator and the elevator went up. A few hours later, the elevator door open and pirates kelp on rolling to the get to the main room.

"That's what I called roll over." Matthew said.

"Well, one thing for sure, those polices or something, won't find us now." Lewis said.

Killer Chris pull out the lock pick from his pocket and started to picking the cuffs.

"We free!" Matthew yelled.

"We sure are." Killer Chris said after he removed his, Lewis and Matthew's cuffs.

"Honey." Charlotte said.

Killer Chris turned around and saw that Charlotte is still in cuff.

"Oh, Sorry sweetheart." Killer Chris said as he picking the cuff.

When Charlotte finally free, they noticed the door open……

(Sorry to took so long, I got so many stories. Anyway, if hope you enjoy the story.)


End file.
